Un chocolate y algo más
by Shi-Jin Nogisu
Summary: Una segunda versión de "Me gustaria algo dulce" Este fic es... ¿original? Noo, yo no escribo cosas originales xD. Lo que hace el "hambre" no tiene nombre, jejejeje. *Madadei*


**Hola!!!! **Feliz día de reyes!!! n_n **Hoy voy a publicar algo que se me ocurrió el 25 de diciembre, en el mismo momento en que un fuego artificial explotó "demasiado" cerca de mi lindo cráneo y casi quedo sorda T_T.** Parece que eso me dio la inspiración :D!!!! **La verdad... no sé que es esto ._. creo que se llama fanfic xD **Es algo asi como la continuacion de "Me gustaría algo dulce" como verán.... no soy original x)

Leánlo y me mandan un review bomba que cuando lo abra expolte, etc xD!!! Tambien este fic va para **Valeeria Uzumaki **que me pidió que le ayude a saber como es un lime x3!!! **(Creo que esto es un lime n_n) **

**Parejas: **Madadei y un pequeño Kakuhidan

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto ToT!!!!!!! Dame tus derechos!!!

Besos, ojalá les guste!!

* * *

"Eso" tenía unos bellísimos ojos azules, un largo cabello rubio y un rostro de facciones casi perfectas.

El problema en sí no era eso, por supuesto. Hacía meses que tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a ese hermoso rubio e intentar también que caiga en sus redes, fallando miserablemente la mayoría de las veces.

El problema era otro. Aquella pequeña criatura que solía enojarse bastante seguido con él, estaba haciendo algo inusual ese día. Estaba apoyado sobre la mesa de la sala… comiendo una barra de chocolate con suma sensualidad a su parecer.

El gran Uchiha casi creía sentir como algo escurría de su nariz al ver aquella tentadora escena que lo hacía imaginar millones de cosas insanas respecto al artista.

-"Es una suerte que lleve una máscara…"

Decidió que lo mejor sería irse antes de sucumbir a sus impulsos y abalanzarse hacia el menor y hacerlo suyo de una vez por todas. Pero cuando estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y salir de allí, una inesperada voz lo congeló en el acto:

-¿Tobi, uhn?

Maldiciendo para sus adentros, el enmascarado volvió la cabeza y trató de disimular sus nada sanas intenciones:

-¡Deidara-Sempai! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Uhmm… Nada, ¿qué no lo ves, uhn? –respondió, con expresión aburrida y siguió comiendo lentamente aquella dulce barra que hacía desvariar al poseedor del Sharingan.

-¡Como digas, sempai! Y… ¿qué es eso? –dijo "Tobi", señalando con el dedo la dulce golosina.

-Es un chocolate, idiota, uhn –Deidara lo miró, con algo de enojo. Sabía que Tobi era un idiota, pero esto era demasiado.

-¡Jejeje, lo sé, sempai! –contestó el pelinegro, riendo tontamente y poniendo el dedo índice sobre su máscara, en la parte donde debería estar su mejilla, fingiendo algo de vergüenza

-"¡Ni muerto me iré! Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea y no pienso desperdiciar esta oportunidad, kukuku…"

-¡Tobi ama el chocolate, sempai! ¡Y también Tobi no cenó hoy, sempai! –dijo, con aquella chillona e insoportable voz.

-Maravilloso, Tobi… Pero no lo tendrás, es la última barra que queda, uhn. –respondió el Akatsuki.

-¡Por favor, sempai! ¡No seas malo! –exclamó "Tobi", colocándose frente al rubio y juntando ambas palmas de sus manos, en forma de súplica- ¡Tobi quiere un poco!

-¡Olvídalo, uhn! Si quieres chocolate, ve a pedirle dinero a Kakuzu, uhn…

-De acuerdo, sempai. Si no quieres darme… tendré que obtenerlo a mi manera… -dijo, pronunciando la última frase con su propia voz, la de Madara.

Deidara quedó sorprendido con aquella nueva voz de su kohai, jamás la había oído antes. Pero antes de que pudiera replicar, vio como "Tobi" levantaba rápidamente la máscara que siempre llevaba en su rostro y desplegaba una sonrisa, llena de lujuria. Se acercó hacia el indefenso ojiazul y posó sus suaves labios sobre los delicados y rosáceos del menor, en un inocente beso, que poco a poco se tornó más fogoso y apasionado.

El más joven, al no comprender la razón de ese acto, inconcientemente entreabrió sus finos labios, cosa que aprovechó el moreno para introducir su lengua y degustar mejor aquella exquisita boca.

Mientras lo besaba, sintió que el rubio tenía en su boca un trozo de aquel dulce, entonces, con picardía pero al mismo tiempo dulzura, utilizó su lengua para quitárselo de aquella deliciosa cavidad. Cuando pudo saborearlo, lentamente lo atrajo hacia su boca, mientras seguía besándolo con verdadera pasión. Cuando sintió que la golosina descansaba dentro de sus labios, lo tragó de una vez, y separó levemente sus labios de los del rubio, pasando lenta y sensualemente su lengua para acabar con los rastros de chocolate que habían quedado alrededor de su boca. Al terminar con eso, por fin se separó del ojiazul, relamiéndose distraídamente los labios y sonriendo con aquella pervertida sonrisa.

Observó al pequeño y vio que estaba en shock o algo peor. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos fijos en el vacío y aquellos deliciosos y apetecibles labios se encontraban entreabiertos, murmurando cosas inaudibles.

Cuando al final pudo reaccionar, levantó la vista para observar al mayor, aún sin decir nada. La sorpresa por lo que su compañero había echo era tan grande que lo dejó sin habla.

Pero lo peor… era que le había gustado.

Sí, eso era. Jamás había sentido esa sensación en su vida y cuando lo hizo, jamás creyó que hubiera sido tan… placentero.

-¿Te gustó…Deidara-sempai? –preguntó el mayor, como si hubiera leído su pensamiento.

-Quién… ¿Quién eres, uhn…? –logró pronunciar.

Bien. Parecía que había llegado la hora de saberlo de una vez por todas.

-Yo… Soy Madara Uchiha y… esta organización me pertenece –respondió, soltando un suspiro.

-M-madara… ¿Uchiha? –dijo más para sí que para el pelinegro. El solo mencionar ese apellido lo hacía sentir una mezcla de sensaciones difíciles de soportar. Se giró a verlo y murmuró:

-¿P-por qué…? ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste, uhn…?

-Perdóname… Debí haberlo hecho. Pero… si me das otra oportunidad, jamás volveré a mentirte, Deidara… –respondió el Uchiha, formando una pequeña sonrisa en su bello rostro.

Deidara lo observó un momento, con sus lindos orbes del color del cielo casi más brillantes que de costumbre, antes de darse la vuelta, a punto de marcharse. Madara bajó la mirada, con tristeza. "Lo sabía" –pensó.

-¿Es una promesa, uhn?

Sorprendido, el ojirojo levantó la vista y vio al ojiazul a su lado, con una tierna sonrisa que lo hacía parecer más radiante que de costumbre.

-¿Es enserio?

-Sí… sólo si prometes no mentirme más. ¿Lo harás? –respondió Deidara.

Como toda respuesta, Madara se abalanzó hacia su "sempai" sosteniéndolo con fuerza en sus fuertes brazos y besándolo nuevamente, con ternura.

El rubio se abrazó a su cuello mientras acariciaba suavemente sus cabellos oscuros y correspondía aquel delicioso contacto.

Deslizando lentamente sus manos hacia las caderas del ojiazul, el Uchiha lo atrajo más hacia él, profundizando el beso y sintiendo la maravillosa sensación de calor al tener el cuerpo de su amado tan cerca por fin.

Cuando la inoportuna falta de aire se hizo muy necesaria, ambos se separaron jadeando ligeramente.

-Te amo, Deidara…

-También yo, Tobi, o mejor dicho, Madara… -ambos sonrieron y se fundieron nuevamente en otro beso.

El chocolate del rubio no iba a ser comido en ese momento. Ambos tenían otros "asuntos" que resolver.

-

-

-

-

_Más tarde_

-

-

-

-

-Oye, Kakuzu, ¿has visto a Deidara y Tobi?

-¡Joder, ya deja de fastidiarme, Hidan! ¡Te dije como ochenta veces que no los he visto!

-¡Lo sé! ¡Sólo lo hago para molestarte, Kakuzu-chan! –respondió el albino, sonriendo burlonamente.

-Si sigues así, no te daré más dinero. –dijo el Akatsuki de los cinco corazones.

-Por Jashin-sama, que aburrido eres, Kakuzu… -replicó el otro. Hidan vio al hombre-pez que pasaba por allí, entonces decidió preguntarle a él.

-¡Eh, Kisame-san! ¿Has visto a Tobi y a Dei-chan? Hace rato que no aparecen…

-Mmmh… Búscalos en su habitación, quizás estén allí… -respondió Kisame.

-Arigató, Kisame-san.

Mientras el religioso subía las escaleras, Kakuzu pensaba:

-"Qué ganas de molestar a los demás tiene…"

Unos minutos después, el amante de Jashin volvió a bajar con una expresión de sorpresa, mezclada con asombro en su rostro.

-¿Y bien? ¿Los encontraste? –preguntó el tesorero.

-Sí, los encontré… Pero, en realidad, creo que no quieres saber lo que estaban haciendo… -respondió Hidan.

-¿Ah, no?

En ese momento, se oyeron unos golpes en el piso de arriba, luego unos fuertes gemidos y poderosos jadeos:

_-¡Ahh, M-ma-dara… ahhh!!! Mmh.. ¡¡Ah, m-más rá-apido, mmmh… aahhh!!!!_

_-¡D-dei-chan… mmmh… ¡¡Ah!! Ah… D-dei!!! Aaahh…_

-Oh, ya entiendo… -dijo Kakuzu –Tienes razón. Hubiera sido mejor no saber nada…

* * *

Fin!!!! **¿Les gustó? ¿No? Entonces Jashin-sama los castigará, buahahahá!!!! **xD mentira!! Espero que no se hayan descepcionado con las reacciones rápidas etc... si quieren saber algo no duden en dejarme un review!! **No morirán si lo hacen, chicos T^T**

Jeje, eso es todo!! Se cuidan, hasta otra!!!!! **Sayonara ^^**


End file.
